Junto a Ti
by Caarla.Antoo
Summary: LN. Bella acepta irse a Jacksonville con Reneé y Phil. Allí entra en un concurso de talentos el cual inesperadamente gana, Pero un reencuentro en uno de sus conciertos cambiará su vida.¿Podrá ella perdonar a quién la hirió y la abandonó antes?
1. Mi nueva vida y la rueda de prensa

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen(ecepto George y unos cuantos más que aparecerán luego en la historia) son de la fabulifantástica Stephenie Meyer.

**Junto a Ti**

Capítulo I

Mi nueva vida y la rueda de prensa.

Primera Parte

Desde que me "descubrieron" en Jacksonville mi vida ha sido un vaivén de cosas. Fiestas, alfombras rojas, fotógrafos, premios, y lo peor: nada de privacidad. Todo esto pasó luego de que él me abandonara. Cuando Phil y mi madre me fueron a buscar a Forks por segunda vez, decidí que debía rehacer mi vida, empezar de cero, y así fue como terminé en un casting para un programa de talentos.

Asistí a la actividad de canto extracurricular que me ofrecieron en la universidad de Florida, en la cual estudiaba Literatura, y luego mi madre me inscribió en este casting.

Lo más extraño es que entré a el programa, que se transmitía en vivo mundialmente, y bueno, nunca me gustó estar en los escenarios ni ser el centro de atención, pero ya había llegado ahí y no había vuelta atrás.

En mi primera presentación, en la cual canté bastante bien según los resultados, fui salvada de la eliminación, todo gracias a las intensas clases de música y canto que me otorgaba el programa. De esa manera empecé mi ajetreada carrera como cantante

No era que me gustara, ni que me desagradara, solo lo hacía para que Phil y Reneé no creyeran que no había superado mi amorío. Todas las canciones que canté iban dedicadas a él, a nadie más que a él. De todas maneras, había aprendido a ocultar mi dolor, pero yo sabía que a veces me iba muy bien en el programa gracias a todos los sentimientos que transmitía a través del canto.

Aprendí a actuar mejor. Las personas más cercanas a mi le dirían, si supieran, mentir, pero prefiero que nadie se entere, así estoy mejor. Actuaba muy extrovertida, sabiendo que no lo era, pero todo esto era necesario para que creyeran que ya estaba bien, que las heridas ya habían curado.

Y al fin terminó el programa, conmigo en la final. Me sorprendió que al cantar una canción en otro idioma el público me aceptara y ganara el primer puesto, que consistía en un contrato y un disco. Yo nunca me lo hubiera esperado, pero mi vida iba a mejorar, yo lo presentía.

Y en eso estaba, grabando mi disco, preparando canciones, yendo a fiestas y premiaciones, no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada que no fuera eso o la universidad. Y esa era la idea, olvidarme de mi pasado, de Forks… y de él, aunque todas las canciones del disco fueran escritas sobre él y para él.

Luego de estrenar mi disco, llamado _"Forbidden"_, vino mi gira. Mi éxito cada subía más y más, y no podía acostumbrarme a este ajetreo en mi vida. No podía salir de casa sin que alguien me pidiera una foto o un autógrafo. No tener privacidad era muy molesto.

Y así, planeando mi gira decidimos llamarla igual que mi disco, y la gira pasaría por Chicago, Detroit, Dallas, Houston, Phoenix, Los Angeles, San Francisco y por último, Seattle.

Bueno, Chicago me recordaba a él, ya saben, pero mis productores lo decidieron, y no rebatí nada. Que hicieran lo que quisieran, yo solo cantaba, actuaba, iba a las alfombras rojas y hacía declaraciones.

Me asustaba ir a Seattle, era muy probable que vinieran mis amigos de cuando estaba en el instituto, y Charlie. No creía que a Charlie le gustara mucho mi nuevo estilo, pero el era Charlie, y claro, le parecería bien cualquier elección que yo hiciera. Claramente los productores le darían pases VIP para entrar al _backstage_… y no sabía si eso me traería problemas o no, aunque no lo creo.

En el viaje desde San Francisco a Seattle, mi productor y yo conversamos sobre muchas cosas, que si estaba nerviosa, que esto, que lo otro…

-Bella, recuerda que después del concierto tienes que recibir a esos fans que ganaron el concurso-¿Concurso?¿Qué concurso?-Bella, lo recuerdas, ¿no?

-Ehh… si claro, el concurso, si….

-Bella, el sorteo de los que compraban tus discos…-¡ah! Ese concurso…

-Claro, claro, ya lo recuerdo.

-Bueno, tienes que hacerles un tour por el backstage y luego pasarán un tiempo contigo, después de eso podrás ir al hotel.

OK, eso iba a ser una cosa más en mi lista de "Cosas que hacer después de los conciertos"… algo de todos los dias. Tratar con los fans.

"_¡Bella, Bella, sonríe para la cámara!"_ decían los camarógrafos para cuando me bajé del avión

Hice lo que me pedían. Puse mi mejor cara al bajar por las escaleras, cuidando de no tropezarme con las empinadas escaleras. Al menos traía mis zapatillas _Converse_ y no los peligrosos tacos que mi estilista quería que usara. **(N/A el outfit está en el perfil)**

-Lo siento, no habrán entrevistas hasta la rueda de prensa-decía George, mi manager, interponiéndose entre los periodistas y mi persona. Al menos él si me entendía.

El viaje en limusina se me hizo corto. La verdad al principio no me acostumbraba a viajar en la _"limu" _todos los días, pero luego se me hizo un hábito. Lo primero que hice al llegar a mi habitación en el hotel más caro de Seattle fue darme una ducha, ya que luego sería la rueda de prensa.

Pronto llegaron los maquillistas, peinadores y claro, mi estilista personal. Me dejé llevar hasta la silla de cuero negro que habían puesto en frente del tocador para que me prepararan para la rueda de prensa. Luego me vestí **(N/A El link para el outfit de Bella está en el perfil)** y bajé al hall, donde miles de periodistas me sacaban fotos y pedían entrevistas exclusivas para sus diarios, revistas o lo que fuera. Lo único que me atrevía a decir era _"Lo siento, no puedo, tal vez otro día"_. Esto ya era un hábito para mí, los paparazzi, los periodistas acosándome, ya me había habituado a esto.

Cuando llegamos al sitio donde seria la rueda de prensa, mis guardaespaldas se situaron detrás de mí y entré al salón.

Sentí como todos se callaban y miraban como yo entraba y me dirigía a la mesa que estaba en un extremo de la habitación. Me senté en la silla junto a George y, bueno, la entrevista empezó.

-Buenos días-comenzó George- Bella y yo estamos muy emocionados por estar aquí. Les queríamos decir que lamentablemente la rueda de prensa durará un tiempo limitado, por la apretaba agenda de Isabella-si, me llamó Isabella- Ahora no los entretengo más, los dejo con Bella.

**SIIIIIIIIIIII NUESTRA PRIMERA HISTORIA NO ONE-SHOT**

**PORFAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW DICIENDO QUE LES PARECIÓ, ESQUE ESTAMOS INBDECISAS SI SEGUIRLO, SI LES GUSTA PORFAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW, PARA QUE SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA... ACUERDENSE QUE LOS RR SON GRATIS Y NOS SACARÁN UNA SONRISA Y UNOS SALTITOS DE ALEGRÍA ESTILO ALICE**

**ET, ET!**

**Y CHAOLÍN CHAOLÓN**

**CARLA Y ANTO**


	2. Rueda de prensa y una sorpresa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de la fabulifantástica Stephenie Meyer.**

_**¡MIL PERDONES! Lo que pasa es que mi PC murió momentáneamente. Pero ya lo arreglaron. Para la próxima lo hago en el compu de la Carlilla. Este cap. Va dedicado a **__**Mrs. Black Ubt**__**. Vahle, 234568954343 gracias por tu ayuda en el fic, te lo agradecemos.**_

_**También gracias a **__**ferna cullen**__** y a **__**darky1995**__**, por dejarnos reviews. Cuando los leímos empezamos a dar saltitos estilo Alice y a chillar como locas.**_

_**Bueno, aquí les dejamos el cap;**_

**Capítulo 2**

La rueda de prensa y una sorpresa

_-Bueno, ahora no los entretengo más y los dejo con Bella._

George se levantó de su asiento, mientras todos los periodistas aplaudían. Me acerqué al micrófono, y mi voz salió clara y fuerte.

-Buenos días-dije con una sonrisa forzada, aunque bien actuada-estoy muy contenta de estar aquí hoy. Les agradezco que hayan venido. Y bueno, ¡Que comience la rueda de prensa!

Claramente yo ya había entrado en el personaje. La típica chica famosa en una rueda de prensa. Sentí todos los flashes de las cámaras y las personas grabando la entrevista.

Decidí no hacerme esperar y elegí a un periodista que había levantado su mano.

-¿Si?-le dije cortésmente.

-Bella, ¿Cómo han sido tus experiencias amorosas?

Genial, la _peor _pregunta al principio. _Di lo que te deje bien parada, Bells-_me dije a mí misma.

-Eh, bueno, no he tenido muchas experiencias amorosas, la verdad.-elegí decir la mayor cantidad de verdades posibles, todo con un tono despreocupado-Solo he tenido una relación seria, pero se terminó hace mucho tiempo, realmente.-Ugh, odiaba pensar en eso. _Calma, Bella, calma._

Ahora una periodista levantó la mano. Le indiqué que podía hablar.

-¿Es verdad que estás saliendo con el actor Liam Hemsworth?-preguntó sin rodeos.

-No, no estoy saliendo con él. Según tengo entendido, él sale con Miley Cyrus, y espero que sean muy felices juntos.- ¿Quién había dicho que estaba saliendo con él? Tal vez Pérez Hilton, no sé- Actualmente, estoy más preocupada de mi trabajo que de salir con chicos. No estoy buscando tener una relación.-Fui sincera. Realmente, si todas mis relaciones eran como la anterior, prefería ser una amargada solterona antes que nada.

El resto de la rueda de prensa transcurrió sin incidentes, solo preguntas sobre mi gira, mi familia, mis amigos y otras cosas bastante triviales para mi gusto.

En cuanto terminó la rueda de prensa, me dirigí al hotel para tener un rato de relajación antes del concierto. Me embutí dentro de unos _skinny jeans_, ya que no podía descuidar mi imagen nunca. Me puse una blusa holgada, pero a la moda, y claro, accesorios elegidos por mi estilista antes de irse a su habitación. Me calcé mis zapatos de tenis favoritos **(N/A: El outfit está en el perfil)** y llamé al servicio a la habitación. Cuando llegaron me recosté en el sillón a ver TV un rato después de comer mi "nutritiva" ensalada. Cuando me dí cuenta ya eran las seis de la tarde y pronto llegaría George y mi limusina para llevarme al lugar donde se haría el concierto. Aburrida, revisé que mi esmalte negro estuviera en perfectas condiciones, sino mi maquillista se enojaría _tanto_… la verdad es que aún no había superado mi mal hábito de comerme las uñas, y por eso mi esmalte normalmente se arruinaba y tenían que repintármelas.

De pronto, escuché que tocaban a mi puerta. Me levanté del cómodo sillón, apagué la TV, me dirigí a la puerta y miré a través del agujero en la puerta de quien se trataba. Era George, como suponía. Saqué el cerrojo y abrí la puerta.

-¡Hola, Bells!- me saludó

Lo dejé pasar a mi habitación y dijo:

-Debemos ir abajo, la limusina te espera, pero te advierto; el hall está apunto de colapsar ya que millones de periodistas y paparazzi están abajo, esperando que salgas.

-OK, solo déjame buscar mi móvil y mis anteojos (sinónimo: lentes de sol) para irnos.

Intenté recordar donde había dejado ambas cosas… ¡ah, claro! Mi bolso. Fui a la habitación contigua a buscarlo, y aproveché de sacar mis lentes de sol para ponérmelos en el ascensor, aunque el día estaba tan nublado como cualquier otro en la Península de Olympic, era más fácil pasar desapercibida así.

Bajamos los siete pisos que nos separaban del hall en el ascensor, y cuando salimos, una ola de periodistas se cernió sobre nosotros, y con ayuda de mis guardaespaldas logré cruzar el mar de gente que nos rodeaban y entré a la limusina.

El resto del viaje fue silencioso, y repasé mentalmente el concierto. _Me pongo el primer conjunto, salgo al escenario cantando Go Back, luego otras dos canciones y voy tras bambalinas a cambiarme al conjunto dos mientras la telonera canta. Entro desde arriba y canto cuatro canciones más para terminar sentada en una silla cantando Needing You._ OK, todo bajo control.

Cuando terminé de repasar lo que debía hacer, abrieron la puerta del auto en la entrada al _backstage_ y me bajé. Me saqué los lentes y entré por la puerta plateada que me habían abierto mis guardaespaldas. Dejé que me guiaran por algunos pasillos para entrar en una habitación, la cual estaba marcada por una gran estrella dorada con mi nombre debajo en la parte exterior de la puerta. _Que cliché_-pensé.

Dentro de la habitación estaba mi estilista, revisando unas prendas que se encontraban colgadas en un perchero. Junto a ella había un tocador blanco, todo lleno de brochas, maquillaje, cepillos y todo tipo de productos para el cabello, más de lo que cualquier persona pudiera imaginar.

-¡Oh, Bella, ya llegaste!-dijo mi estilista. Creo que su nombre era… Emma, si Emma.

-¡Hola Emma!- dije, simulando felicidad y algo de nerviosismo.

-Bueno… aquí te dejo el primer conjunto, para que te lo pongas y así luego te peinan y maquillan.

-¿Bella?-sentí una voz masculina grave. Era Charlie.

-¡Charlie!- dije mientras iba a abrazarlo

-Hola pequeña, has cambiado mucho.

-Emm… si, un poco-le contesté nerviosamente

-Para que sepas, casi todos tus compañeros del instituto han venido, y también Billy y Jacob.

-Uh Oh…-Ok, esto no era bueno, aunque sabía a qué se dirigía con _casi_- Vaya, no lo sabía-dije intentando disimular mi nerviosismo

-Espero que te vaya muy bien en el concierto, enserio.

-Gracias, papá.

-Creo que deberías empezar a prepararte, solo faltan dos horas y media para que comience el concierto.

-Oh, Dios, voy tarde-dije mientras corría a tomar la ropa y entraba al baño-¡Te veo cuando termine!

-OK, Bells.

Me cambié rápidamente al primer conjunto del concierto **(N/A el outfit está en el perfil)** y salí a maquillarme y peinarme. Rápidamente mi maquillista y mi peinador me sentaron en una silla frente al tocador, y cerré los ojos mientras me planchaban el pelo-ahora con visos más claros, teñidos por mi peinador- y me ponían base, sombra y todo los otros productos necesarios.

El tiempo pasó rápido. Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba tras el escenario, esperando a que llegara mi momento de entrar. Sostenía un micrófono en la mano, y con la otra me estaba acomodando el cabello. Empezó a sonar la música, y esperé a que llegara el momento en el que yo cantaba. Y ese momento llegó bastante pronto.

_Hey, you, what were you thinking on?_

_Do you really want to go back? (Yeah, eh, hey)_

_Don't think it's so easy_

_You never know what awaits you_

El público aplaudió como loco cuando entré en escena, Los primeros versos los canté entrando, pero los demás los canté caminando por la plataforma que creaba una especie de península entre el público

_You don't really know who I am now_

_I've changed; I'm not that susceptible girl before_

_Seriously, you don't know what to expect_

_If you want to go back…_

_Go back!_

Me agaché y empecé a tocar las manos del público. Recibí un peluche de una niña que estaba en primera fila, y luego me devolví al escenario principal por la plataforma. Dejé el peluche al lado de un altoparlante, y seguí cantando.

_[Chorus]_

_Don't be so_

_You know I still thinking of you_

_Although I don't recognize it_

_I know it will always be so._

_Hey!_

Rayos, esta canción se contradecía a sí misma, pero era lo que yo sentí a realmente. El punto era terminar la canción y seguir el show. Pero esta parte es la queme tenía nerviosa… _la coreografía_. Respiré hondo y bailé junto con los demás bailarines mientras cantaba:

_Remember, if you go back_

_Have no hope that I'll be there_

_Not because I don't love you_

_Because of my pride_

_Don't be so_

_You know I still thinking of you_

_Although I don't recognize it_

_I know it will always be so._

_Hey!_

_Don't be so_

_You know I still thinking of you_

_Although I don't recognize it_

_I know it will always be so._

_Always_

_It will always_

_It will always_

_Be so…_

**(N/A la traducción está en el perfil)**

El público empezó a aplaudir enloquecido. Jadeante, los saludé con una mano.

-¡Hola Seattle!- dije a través del micrófono- Estoy _muy_ emocionada por estar aquí hoy. La siguiente canción es sobre como los amigos _siempre_ te apoyan-Si, claro, siempre. Ya sabía yo que esto no era verdad.

Canté las dos canciones que me restaban antes de la telonera. Luego, después de presentar a quién iba a cantar los próximos minutos, corrí detrás del escenario a cambiarme.

Cuando entré al camerino, Emma ya estaba esperándome con la ropa en las manos. Prácticamente me arrancanqué la ropa del cuerpo y me ponía las otras prendas rápidamente**(N/A el outfit está en el perfil)** para no gastar tiempo. La primera canción ya había terminado, tenía solo tres minutos para estar lista. Terminé de calzarme los zapatos rápidamente y me senté frente al tocador, mientras mi peinador me hacía ondas y rizos entre ellas. Era impresionante lo mucho que se podía lograr en seis minutos. Corrí al backstage y subí las escaleras hacia una plataforma en donde algunos bailarines ya estaban esperándome. La gran plataforma estaba adornada con brillos plateados, y tenía una **B** colgando de la parte superior. Noté como la telonera salía del escenario y como la plataforma empezaba a bajar. Me puse en posición, y cuando a música lo permitió, empecé a cantar mientras mis bailarines hacían su coreografía a mis espaldas. La plataforma tocó suelo y después de bajarme canté, canté y canté. El tiempo pasó rápidamente y ya era hora de la última canción. Las luces fueron disminuyendo lentamente la intensidad, y el foco más brillante me alumbraba a mi, sentada en una silla.

-Bueno, está canción es muy significativa para mí-comencé-Y va dedicada a alguien que _fue_ muy importante para mí-si, _fue_.

El guitarrista acústico sentado al lado mío empezó a tocar las primeras notas. Subí el micrófono a la altura de mi boca, y acomodé una de mis pierna sobre la otra. Y empecé la balada, que era el reflejo de mi alma…

_I know that I'm here_

_I know why I'm here_

_But the thing, the dilema_

_Is for who I'm here_

_If you aren't here_

_Is because you belong to another way_

_But the only thing I know with exactitude_

_Is that I belong where you belong_

_[Chorus]_

_Come with me, _

_Don't let me in the middle of no where_

_My heart is asleep without you here_

_Come with me and wake up it…_

_With the love_

_Of your heart_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm not living, __  
__I'm here for nothing_

_But then, I steel feeling the hope_

_That you will come back to me_

_Listen to me, I love you_

_Even if you don't love me_

_But I ask you anyway:_

_Come back here, with me_

_Come with me, _

_Don't let me in the middle of no where_

_My heart is asleep without you here_

_Come with me and wake up it…_

_Come with me_

_Don't let me in the middle of no where_

_My heart is asleep without you here_

_Come with me and wake up it…_

_With the love_

_Of your heart_

_Of your heart…_

No pude evitar que una lágrima resbalara por mi rostro. Rápidamente la sequé y sonreí al público. Empezó a sonar la música de una canción movida.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, Seattle!-dije

Corrí tras bastidores, mientras todos los miembros del equipo me felicitaban. Fui a mi camerino a buscar algo de agua, cuando recordé que debía ir a recibir a los fans del concurso. Tomé mi botella y me dirigí donde suponía que debía estar George con ellos. Crucé los pasillos tranquilamente para encontrarme en medio de uno de ellos con George.

-¡George!-dije

-¡Oh, Bella! Otro trabajo bien hecho

-Gracias- dije mientras sonreía, aunque mi felicidad ni yo misma me la creía.

-Los fans de los que te hablé están en el pasillo cuatro, OK?

-Todo en orden, George, iré a buscarlos.

Seguí caminando por los pasillos hasta que me encontré con un pasillo en el que había un gran cartel que rezaba: _Pasillo 4_. Vaya, que rápido.

De pronto logré vislumbrar una figura que no había visto nunca en el _backstage_ de mis conciertos preguntando al guardia algo. Extrañamente esa persona me recordaba a alguien, pero no podía, o tal vez _no quería_ recordarlo. El guardia levantó la vista y le digo algo como _La señorita Bella vendrá a buscarla_. Oh, ella -o él-debía ser el fanático o la fanática, pero, ¿Y su acompañante? De todas maneras debía ir a recibir a aquella persona. Me acerqué a donde ella estaba, y le toqué suavemente el hombro para poder hablar cómodamente con el -o ella-.

-¡Hola! Tú debes ser la persona que ganó el concurso- le dije antes que terminara de girarse.

Pero cuando lo hizo…

-T…tu… ¿tu?-logré tartamudear.

**¡Muajajajajaja! Ya sabemos, las dejamos en suspenso. ¿Quién será esa persona? ¿Como reaccionará Bella? ¿Se comerá la Anto un bote de pollo frito? ¡Todas esas respuestas en el próximo capitulo!**

**Como ya habrán notado, Bella se rehúsa a pensar en su pasado, ella cree que lo ha superado pero muy, muy en el fondo, ella sabe que todo lo que hace va dirigido a **_**él. **_**Ella no piensa mucho lo que hace, solo se deja llevar por las demás personas. Cuando llora por la última canción, es porque lo recordó, a él.**

**Gracias a todos los alerts, favorite stories y alerts de author o favorite author. ****Por favor **** dejen un review para saber si la historia les gusto *carita de perrito triste*. Porfaaa si lo hacen nos vamos a poner a saltar y a gritar y a bailar y… y…y ¡NO SABEMOOOS! Chicas enserio, nos vamos a poner como locas. Chicas, si nos dejan alerts, vamos a grabar nuestra reacción y la subiremos a Youtube ^^**

**LAS QUEREMOOOS!**

**ET, ET!**

**Y CHAOLÍN CHAOLÓN**

**CARLA**

**Y**

**ANTO**


	3. NOTA DE LAS AUTORAS

**NOTA DE LAS AUTORAS**

**¡Lo sentimos muchísimo chicas!**

**Lo que pasa es que no vamos a poder actualizar por un tiempito, el capi va en la mitad(es bastante largo), y tuvimos unos problemas que hicieron que no pudiéramos escribir el 2 semanas… ¡imagínense!**

**1. Primero, yo (la Anto) estuve enferma y en cama la última semana, y mi PC, el cual es un dinosaurio, no se puede mover de su sitio, no es un notebook, asíque cero escritura esta semana.**

**2. Un concurso de cuentos en el cole ****obligatorio****. Si no terminábamos el cuento nos ponían un registro y eso. Lo bueno es que hace dos años, la Anto ganó el 1er lugar y el año pasado la Carla el 2do.**

**3. Hablando de la Carla, se hizo una nueva cuenta ya que no podíamos meternos a esta misma al mismo tiempo.**

**Bueno, igual sabemos que no tenemos excusas, asi que nos vamos.**

**CHAOOO**

**Carla**

**Y**

**Anto**


	4. Reencuentros

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece (excepto George y Emma) son de la fabulifantastica Stephenie Meyer**

**Esto va para todas las personas que leen historias, las de los alerts y favorite, y también para las personas que lo leen calladitas.**

**Importante leer la nota del autor al final**

**Capítulo 3**

**Reencuentros**

-_T…tu… ¿tu?-logré tartamudear_

-¡BELLA!-chilló Alice mientras saltaba a mis brazos.

-¿Alice?- ¡imposibilitadamente imposible! Mi mejor amiga vampiro, la cual no veía en más de un año y medio, estaba parada al frente mío abrazándome y dando saltitos.

- ¡Bella, Dios mío, estas bellísima!-empezó-¡¿Quién te enseño a vestirte? Hizo lo que siempre quise. Bella, enserio ¿quien hizo posible lo imposible?

-Eh… mi estilista-seguía en estado de shock. De pronto reaccioné y pregunté- Alice, ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

Ninguna sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Noté como mi expresión seria no alteraba la de Alice. Igual que siempre, optimista hasta el límite.

-Bueno, ¿Es que acaso no se nota? Gané el concurso. Así que decidí visitar a mi querida Belly Bells y darle una sorpresa.

-Alice…

-Bella, sé lo que dirás. Pero no fue mi culpa, yo no quería.-supe en el momento de qué estaba hablando-No puedo creer que él haya sido _tan_ estúpido para creer que ya no piensas en él.

Los últimos meses empezaron a pasar por mi mente. Desde aquel horrible día en Forks el cual cambió mi vida, hasta hoy. El día del reencuentro. Él me abandonó, junto con los demás, dejándome a merced de mi misma, de mis sentimientos. El error más grande de mi vida fue el de creer que él me amaba sinceramente, que nuestro amor rompería barreras, pero no fue así.

Yo sabía que no les importaba, así que decidí tratarla como a otro fan. Entré en el personaje y extendí una gran sonrisa por mi cara, aunque estaba segura de que Alice notaba que era más falsa hasta que Jessica Stanley, la chica con la cual era compañera en el instituto.

-Bueno, supongo que te gustaría ver el edificio-le dije-pero, ¿Y tu acompañante?

Ella miró frente mi hombro y sonrió, luego rodó los ojos y dijo:

-¿Acaso no vas a saludar, maleducado? ¿Que haces escuchando conversaciones ajenas?

Me di vuelta y lo vi.

Era él, tan bello como siempre, tan perfecto como lo recordaba, pero mis pensamientos nunca le hicieron justicia. Sus ojos de topacio me miraban fijamente, sin despegar sus hermosos labios de granito. Siempre supe que antes de morir iba a volver a verlo, siempre lo supe. Me quedé sin habla, con los ojos abiertos como platos, mirando su rostro cincelado en mármol, tan perfecto, tan hermoso.

-Hola, Bella- me saludó cortésmente

-Ho…hola…hola Edward-su nombre me quemaba la garganta. Intenté reprimir una lágrima que pugnaba por salir, con éxito.

-Bella…-comenzó Edward

-Bueno, Bella, vinimos por nuestro premio-dijo Alice, interrumpiéndolo.

Tantos meses estudiando teatro debían servir para algo ¿no? Respiré hondo, preparándome.

-Muy bien chicos, primero iremos al pasillo 1, para así ir en orden y terminar en mi camarín, ¿de acuerdo?-les dije, sonriendo. Aunque la felicidad ni yo misma me la creía. Mi voz aún sonaba algo quebrada

-¡Siiii! Vamos Edward, tenemos que terminar rápido para ir al camarín y al… ¡GUARDARROPA DE BELLA!-gritó Alice dando pequeños saltitos

No, Dios. Alice en el guardarropa no.

-Alice, antes de que vayamos, prométeme algo…

-Ya sé, ya sé. Nada de apurarme, nada de tironearte, nada de entrar a tu guardarropa como un torbellino.

-Y…

-Y nada de volverse loca al verlo, claro. Prometido.

-Muy bien, entonces vayamos

Edward no había cruzado ni una palabra con nosotras, parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. No lo interrumpí. Aunque me moría por oír su voz de terciopelo, las palabras que pronunciaría eran las que no quería escuchar.

-La entrada al escenario, salón de cámaras, bodega…-iba diciendo aburrida mientras apuntaba las diferentes puertas-salón-comedor del personal y por último…-dije señalando la puerta con la gran estrella dorada-mi camarín.

Edward le tapó la boca a Alice antes de que comenzara a chillar.

-Alice…-le dijo Edward

-Alice, tranquilízate ahora o no te lo muestro.

-Okey, me tranquilizo-respondió.

Abrí la puerta y allí estaba Emma guardando el maquillaje en una enorme caja. Y con _enorme _me refiero a _gigantesca_.

-Bella…-empezó Alice-¿Quién es ella?

-¿Ella?- dije apuntando a Emma-es mi estilista. Ella compra mi ropa junto a mi, me dice que ponerme, etcétera.

-Bellaaaaaaaa-gimió Alice mientras ponía su cara de perrito triste que hacía que yo le hiciera caso en todo- ¿Cómo pudiste reemplazarme?

-Alice, ¿De qué estas hablando?-dije consternada- ¿Como pude haberte reemplazado si ni siquiera estabas acá?

-Eso es un buen punto… pero Bella, yo siempre quise ser tu estilista personalmente personal- ¿personalmente personal? OK, Alice se había vuelto oficialmente loca.

-Alice, para. Si tú hubieras estado aquí, serias mi estilista. Pero no lo eres.

-Bella, ya lo sé-dijo-pero es que…

-Alice, ven aquí-la interrumpí.

La arrastré del brazo hacia el enorme baño, y tan bajito como pude, le dije:

-Alice, ya sé que tú quieres ser mi estilista, pero no puedo despedir a Emma. Además, tu me abandonaste.-había tratado de evadir el tema tanto tiempo como pude, pero con Alice en la zona era imposible-Enserio Alice, yo no puedo.

-Bella, por favor-me puso su carita Made-in-Alice Land. No pude negarme.

-OK, pero tendrás que trabajar con Emma. Y nada de asustarla ni nada por el estilo.

-¡SIIIIIIII! ¡Gracias Bella! ¡Te quiero!-dijo abrazándome

-Alice…no….puedo…respirar

-Oops-dijo, alejándose un paso.

Salimos del baño, y allí nos esperaban Emma, y Edward, el cual probablemente habría escuchado toda nuestra conversación.

-Emma, ella es Alice, una amiga mía. Trabajarán juntas desde ahora en adelante.

-¡Si! ¡Aún somos amigas!-dijo, esta vez abrazándome más suavemente. Empezó a dar saltitos por la habitación.

-Alice…

-¿Si, Bella-mejor-mejor-amiga?

-El guardarropa está allá-le dije, indicando dos grandes puertas blancas en la pared.

-¡Wow!-dijo entrando

-Emma, puedes retirarte, mi limusina saldrá más tarde que la tuya y la de George-dije mientras tomaba un pastelillo de la mesa de comida

-Muy bien, me llevaré esto-respondió, señalando algunas bolsas blancas, que indudablemente llevaban ropa. Las tomó en sus manos y salió de la gran habitación.

De pronto, sentí dos gélidas manos en mis hombros y que una terciopelada voz me susurraba al oído:

-Eso estuvo genial de tu parte

Con esfuerzo me zafé de esas manos y sin mirar atrás, temiendo que esos ojos de miel me hicieran más vulnerable, dije:

-¿Qué haces aquí Edward? ¿Acaso vienes a burlarte de mí, como antes?

-Bella…

-No, Edward. Eso no está bien-me giré, encontrándolo a un escaso metro de mí-Que alguien vaya a ver a su ex, de la cual no ha sabido desde hace casi dos años, no es normal.

-Bella, para.

-¿Qué pare de qué? ¿De decir la verdad?

-No, Bella.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo prometí…-dijo para sí mismo-No puedo…

-¿Qué no puedes qué?

-Decirte la verdad.

-¡¿Que verdad?-dije enfadada

-Que te amo

Entré en estado de shock de repente. No, no, no, esto no era posible.

-¿Bella?-dijo sacudiéndome los hombros preocupado

No pude responderle.

-Bella, mírame-hice lo que me dijo y vi en sus ojos sufrimiento, dolor- Te amo, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré. Te mentí, pero no pude soportar tu pérdida, tuve que venir-esperó a ver si yo decía algo-Bella, después te vi en la televisión, en los diarios, vi que ya lo habías superado, pero aún así yo quise estar contigo, y con ayuda de Alice gané el concurso. Estuve a punto de echarme hacia atrás, pero Alice tuvo una visión de ti en hotel de Chicago llorando, y tuve que venir. Perdóname, Bella, por favor.-su mirada me decía que si él fuera humano, estaría llorando.

En un momento, tuve control de mi cuerpo, y con lágrimas en los ojos, dije:

-¿Y es que acaso debo creerte, Edward? ¿De verdad tu crees que yo creo que las tonterías que acabas de decir son verdad?

-Ya sé que no me crees, Bella, pero te juro que es verdad. Déjame demostrártelo.

-Edward, no quiero que te vuelvas a meter en mi vida-le dije, mintiéndole. Lo que más quería en el mundo era a él, pero era imposible después de dos años de abandono- Alice es mi amiga, y estoy segura que ella no se hubiera ido. Pero tú me dejaste bastante claro ese día que no me amabas, y ahora vienes con el cuento de que eso no era verdad, ¿Y esperas que te crea?

No dijo nada, solo me miró a través de sus largas pestañas con sus hermosos ojos color miel.

-Edward, por favor vete-dije, llorando-Es mejor para ambos que no nos volvamos a ver.

-Bella,-dijo al fin con voz quebrada- enserio te amo, pero si tu lo quieres de esta manera, me iré-se dio vuelta y salió por la puerta.

En ese momento mi mundo se cayó a pedazos. De mi pecho salían sollozos descontrolados, y sentí unas pequeñas manos pétreas guiándome hasta el blanco sofá, y luego a Alice abrazándome.

-Shh… tranquila, Bella-murmuraba intentando tranquilizarme

Cuando me calmé, logré decirle:

-Alice, tu trabajo empezará en una semana, para los Teen Music Awards (1)

-Lo sé, pero creo que mientras debería quedarme contigo.

-Gracias, Alice.

Charlie recibió con los brazos abiertos a Alice. Yo planeaba quedarme en su casa los siguientes cuatro días, en Forks, para tener algo de tranquilidad. Emma renuncio ya que la contrataron para ser la estilista de otra chica ganadora de un concurso, así que Alice era mi única estilista. Peligroso, por cierto.

El primer día, Alice fue a cazar, aunque claramente no se lo dijimos a Charlie. Él creía que ella había ido a buscar ropa al hotel de Port Angeles en donde se hospedaba.

Luego de desayunar y lavar los trastos, como cualquier día antes de irme a Florida, subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación, pensando en una ducha caliente y luego dormir un rato. Nunca tenía tiempo para hacer eso con calma en la gira. Entré a mi habitación para sacar el neceser de mi voluminosa maleta, pero claro, tropecé.

Cuando pequeña siempre me caía al tropezarme con las resbaladizas tabas de manera de la casa, pero no en mi habitación. Giré para ver con que me había caído. Una de las tablas se había soltado y desprendido del suelo. Me arrastré hacia allá para recolocarla con algo de silicona fría, momentáneamente, pero algo que vi me dejó helada.

Un disco y una carpeta rectangular.

Noté como mi respiración se volvía más y más irregular a cada momento, y como me dolía el corazón en cada latido al golpearme el pecho. No sabía lo que esto significaba.

Todos estos objetos se hallaban cubiertos de polvo. Los observe un largo momento, y luego me puse a sollozar. Una fría mano se posó sobre mi hombro, haciéndome girar la cabeza, haciéndome mirarlo a él.

Estaba muy cerca, tal vez demasiado. Sus rodillas estaban doblabas, y su cabeza tan cerca de la mía que casi podía oler su aliento. Toda su hermosura entraba por mis ojos, aturdiéndome. Algo en mi dormido cerebro me decía que debí dar un paso atrás, pero mis piernas no me respondían. Y lo supe.

Yo lo amaba, pero él no a mí, ¿Qué caso tenían mis sentimientos? Siempre había escuchado el dicho de "no hay amor sin dolor", y mientras estaba con Edward nunca lo creí cierto, pero ahora sí. Amarlo dolía.

-Edward, por favor aléjate.-logré decir entre los jadeos.

-Lo siento, Bella-dijo acariciando mi nombre con su voz-no quise hacerte sentir incómoda-sus ojos se desviaron a los polvorientos objetos que estaban en la mitad de mi habitación.

-Edward… ¿Qué es esto?-le dije tomando los boletos de avión y el disco.

-Al dejarte, quise dejar algo mío junto a ti. Bella, enserio te amaba, y aún lo hago.

-¿Y quieres que te crea?

-No no lo espero, pero puedo demostrártelo.

Me quedé helada. ¿Demostrármelo?

De pronto, tomó mi cabeza entre sus suaves manos de granito, y fue acercándose poco a poco a mí, y justo allí comprendí lo que iba a hacer.

-Edward, no, esto no es una buena idea. Tú no me amas, soy solo un juego para ti, eso está claro.

Su rostro se desfiguró.

-¿De verdad crees eso?

-Lo sé.

-Entonces no sabes nada.

-¿Entonces que?

-Bella, ¿Tú aún me amas?

La pregunta me dejó en shock, ¿Por qué alguien preguntaría una cosa tan idiota?

Respiré hondo y decidí responder.

-Claro que te amo-murmuré-nunca me pude sobreponer a ese día, nunca te olvidé.

-Nunca me alegré más de escuchar unas palabras saliendo de tu boca.

Y me besó

**Awwww… ya sabemos, siempre las dejamos en suspenso, pero es que así es mejor, tenemos más tema para el próximo capítulo.**

**Ya sabemos que ayer pusimos una nota de que no sabíamos cuando publicaríamos pero ¡AQUÍ ESTAMOS!**

**7895552135845586 gracias por los reviews, nosotros vivimos de sus opiniones, los que leen este fic.**

**El capitulo está más corto que el anterior, lo sabemos, pero la inspiración se me está yendo, así que les lanzamos un anzuelo para que sigan leyendo.**

**¿Deberíamos hacer un Edward POV? No se, ustedes deciden.**

**Lo de las canciones, ustedes querían saber quién las escribió. Pues yo las escribí. La Anto. ¿Les gustaron? *carita de perrito traído de gringolandia y ladrando en gringoidioma***

**Nuestro súper-dúper video ya esta en youtube, el link está en el perfil. En una de esas grabamos otro video, estén atentas.**

**Hmmm… ¡ah! Pásense también por nuestros otros fics ¿ya? Están tan buenos como este.**

**¡Ah! y por si no saben, "gringo" significa "estadounidense"**

**Bueno, nos vamos.**

**Recuerden, lávense los dientes, usen cinturón de seguridad y coman mucho queso**

**Carla**

**Y**

**Anto**

**Las Cheese Lovers**


	5. urgente nota de las autoras

**CHICAS!**

**NO MEREZCO SU PERDON, ESTOY MUYY TRISTE POR NO HABER PODIDO SUBIR EL CAPITULO 4, PERO ESQUE ESTOY CON ALGO HORRIBLE, AUN MAS QUE UNA PELI DE TERROR:**

**BLOQUEO DE ESCRITOR**

**ES LO PEOOOOR! NI SIQUIERA HE PUESTO EL TÍTULO NI EL DISCLAIMER, SOLO ABRO UN WORD Y LO MIRO FIJAMENTE…Y NADA.**

**¿ALGUNA IDEA? OIGAN SI NOS VAN A MANDAR UNA IDEA QUE NO SEA POR REVIEW PORFIS, QUE SINO LA SORPRESA SE ARRUINA PARA LAS CHICAS QUE LEYERON JUSTO **_**ESE**_** REVIEW.**

**BUENO, COMO YA LES DIJIMOS EL VIDEO YA ESTA EN YOUTUBE **** Y EL LINK ESTÁ EN EL PERFIL. AHORITA MISMO ESTAMOS ARMANDO OTRO, ASIQUE EN VEZ DE TENER UN BLOG VAMOS A INFORMARLES TOOODO POR VIDEOS Y NOTAS DEL AUTOR.**

**HMMM… ¿QUE MAS?...AH, SI. PORFAVOR LEAN NUESTRO FINAL ALTERNATIVO DE LUNA NUEVA, SE LLAMA "ASI NO FUE". ES UN ONE SHOT QUE SE NOS OCURRIO A MI Y A LA CARLITA EL AÑO PASADO. Y PERDÓN POR EL TITULO MALO, NO SE NOS OCURRIÓ OTRO.**

**BUENO, LAS DEJO CHICAS, TENGO QUE IR A MIRAR MI PAGINA EN BLANDO DE WORD ¬¬.**

**ADIU ORBUA**

**ANTO**

**P.D.: FLEBITO GLUTINOSOOOO**

**PPD: QUESOOOOO**

**PPPD: GOMITOOOS (L)**


	6. No aún

***Aaahhh*(canto de aleluya de iglesia)**

**He vuelto! Pueden lanzarme a la punta del cerro, tirarme tomates podridos podridosos (?) o cualquier cosa pero por favor no me manden donde Jamees... porfas cualquier cosa pero no James!**

**Bueno, primero que todo les agradecemos a todos las alertas y favorites y los reviews: D *carita especial de felicidad a lo anto* y bueno este capitulo es ENANO, que digo, DIMINUTO, MOLECULAR... pero es importante ****y para las que dijeron que todo pasaba muy rápido (no lo dijo en tono pesado yaa?)...¡ya veraaan!**

**No importa aquí va el capi:)**

**Capítulo 4**

**No aún…**

_Y me besó._

Me quedé helada por un momento. ¿El besándome? Salí de su agarre y di un paso atrás, mirando el suelo.

-Edward, esto no esta bien. No puedo hacerlo. Olvidarlo todo en un solo momento…es imposible. Aún...aún no se si te creo, si te he perdonado, si confío en ti y lo he olvidado. Seguí adelante, por así llamarlo, aunque siempre estuviste cerca de mí en mi mente. Estoy confundida, Edward.

Levanté la vista, aún con miedo de que sus ojos me confundieran más. Observé su torturada mirada recorrer mi rostro con un deje de... ¿amor? Era imposible saberlo.

-Bella...-comenzó. Automáticamente desvié la vista de sus ojos topacio-Se que nunca debí haber venido. Debí haber sido más fuerte, resistir el pedir ayuda a Alice. Es mejor que me vaya. Pero, Bella, quiero que sepas que ahora que vine y te he vuelto a ver, no puedo alejarme de ti a menos que me lo pidas. Siempre estaré junto a ti mientras lo quieras, siempre.

Sentí sus frías manos secar las lágrimas que sin querer había derramado. Subí la vista hacia su rostro, aún llorando.

-Hasta luego, mi amada Bella-dijo antes de posar sus fríos labios sobre mi frente, como aquel día. Recibí aquella suave caricia con los ojos cerrados, intentando reprimir las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de su escondite.

Solamente me atreví a abrirlos cuando noté una suave brisa alborotando mi cabello. Se había ido, pero no para siempre...creo. Para mí sus promesas aún eran dudas en mi mente. Estaba confundida. Primero me decía que me amaba, que yo era su vida, pero después de un tiempo se contradecía a si mismo y decía lo contrario. Pero en ese momento, cuando volvió a aparecer en mi vida diciendo nuevamente que me amaba... ¿Que era exactamente lo que debía hacer? Yo lo amaba, claro está, tanto como para dar mi vida y mi alma por él. Peor estaba confundida, llena de incertidumbre. No sabía lo que el sentía por mi.

Me senté lentamente en el borde de la cama, mirando al vacío, en estado de shock conmigo misma.

Pero de repente reaccioné. Sin darme cuenta estaba sollozando sin control. Al menos Charlie estaba en la comisaría, porque si hubiera estado aquí...

Unos fríos brazos me abrazaron. Los reconocí como los de Alice.

-Oh, Bella-fue lo único que dijo.

**BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER : ) AHORA UNOS AVISOS:**

**-PERSON EL CAPITULO CHICOOO :'( ES LO UNICO QUE PUDE SACAR, TUVE QUE TENER TODA MI ENERGIA PUESTA EN EL CONCURSO DE CUENTOS OBLIGATORIO DE MI COLEGIO-CURSO(HABLANDO DE ESO, QUEDE CLASIFICADA, EL MIERCOLES PROXIMO LES CUENTO COMO ME FUE :) )**

**-NO HABRÁN MAS VIDEOS EN YOUTUBE, NOS DIMOS CUENTA DE QUE ERA MUY PELIGROSO ASIQUE,LO SENTIMOS, SACAREMOS EL VIDEO DE LA RED.**

**- ALGUNA IDEA? OIGAN SI NOS VAN A MANDAR UNA IDEA QUE NO SEA POR REVIEW PORFIS, QUE SINO LA SORPRESA SE ARRUINA PARA LAS CHICAS QUE LEYERON JUSTO **_**ESE**_** REVIEW.**

**- HMMM… ¿QUE MAS?...AH, SI. PORFAVOR LEAN NUESTRO FINAL ALTERNATIVO DE LUNA NUEVA, SE LLAMA "ASI NO FUE". ES UN ONE SHOT QUE SE NOS OCURRIO A MI Y A LA CARLITA EL AÑO PASADO. Y PERDÓN POR EL TITULO MALO, NO SE NOS OCURRIÓ OTRO.**

**BUENO CHICAS, ESO ES TODO:)**

**AHH Y CHICAS, REVIEWS, ESO ES TODO LO QUE PEDIMOS, ES NUESTRO PAGO : D**

**LAS QUEREMOOOS**

**ADIEU/AU REVOIR**

**ANTO Y CARLA CARLILLA**

**P.D.: FLEBITO GLUTINOSOOOO**

**P.P.D: QUESOOOOO**

**P.P.P.D: GOMITOOOS (L)**

**P.P.P.P.D:RAYOS, ES ENSERIO MOLECULARMENTE CHICO XD**


End file.
